Sev'rance Tann
Sev'rance Tann was a female Chiss recruited by Count Dooku into the CIS. She became a infamous General. She is highly respected by General Grievous and promoted to Supreme Commander of the Ground Forces after the Battle of Vjun. She is decorated with 3 times Hero of the Confederacy, 2 times Savoir of the CIS, 1 time Order of Dooku and 1 time Order of Septimus. Sev'rance Tann is one of the Few Separatist Generals that is never beaten. History The Clone Wars General Tann was a Hero of the Confederacy in the Clone Wars. She was favoured by Dooku and became supreme commander of the Separatist Army. Dooku ordered here to invade serval worlds to gain the Decimator, a Republic superweapon. Her succes gave the CIS access to the weapon. But was gone MIA at Krant and Grievous replaced her as Supreme Commander. Later when Septimus restored the CIS she returned. Supreme Commander of the Ground Forces General Grievous liked Sev'rance Tann's tactics. This she proved once again at the Battle of Vjun against the Yuuzhan Vong. She was outnumberd by six vong fleets. She knew to destroy them and secure the space around Vjun so Darth Nihilus could fight the Old Sith Empire on the ground. After the Battle of Vjun she got promoted by General Grievous to Supreme Commander of the Ground Forces and earned The Order of Dooku on of the highest medals in the CIS. After Vjun Sev'rance was able to defeat the Yuuzhan Vong serval times after the Battle of Vjun. One of this was the Battle of Ygzzir and the Battle of Dxun. There she defeated the Yuuzhan Vong and made the Confederacy and there allies able to invade the worlds. Sev'Rance Tann didn't hit the battlefield until Christophsis. Se got orders to counter attack the invading Chiss and Republic forces. Battle of Mygeeto After Christophsis, she returned to Mygeeto. Months later, the Empire attacked the planet. Grievous gave her Command over the Defense over Confederate City, one of the largest cities of Mygeeto. Personality and Traits Sev'rance Tann was confident in her abilities. She had every belief that she would be able to carry out any tasks Dooku asked of her; when ordered to capture Sarapin, she boasted that she could have it under control within a single day. She thought little of the threat posed by Jedi Knight Jor Drakas, defeating him in combat, and had enough faith in her abilities to fight against Echuu Shen-Jon and his Padawan without any backup. This ultimately led to her demise, as Shen-Jon killed her. Tann was known to mock her enemies, and she respected neither her adversaries nor their abilities. After killing Stam Reath during the Battle of Geonosis, she mocked his master, and during her final duel with Shen-Jon, she ridiculed him numerous times, contemptuously asking if he had any more Padawans she could take away from him and if he wanted to take her place as a Dark Acolyte. Tann was persuasive, able to persuade other Separatist forces not under her command to join her group during the Battle of Geonosis, and she expected she could manage to influence Boorka the Hutt to trade with the CIS. Tann was ruthless; during her time in the Chiss Academy, having been tasked with a difficult assignment, she killed one of the wild creatures she had been told to tame despite him having done nothing wrong. Her actions were supposed to engender obedience among his comrades, making them fearful that they too would meet the same fate if they disobeyed her. Tann followed her orders to a tee, never questioning them. Powers and Abilities Sev'rance Tann was known for her knowledge of military strategy and military tactics, and she successfully commanded numerous battles during the Clone Wars. She also actively participated in combat during her battles, unlike other Separatist generals, wielding her lightsaber alongside the Separatist infantry. Tann was also Force-sensitive and trained in the ways of the dark side by Count Dooku. She fought with a yellow-bladed lightsaber, defeating at least two Jedi with it during the Clone Wars. Ultimately, Tann was more at home as a general than a Dark Acolyte. No one was able to outfox her tactically in the Clone Wars before her death, but she was ultimately defeated in lightsaber combat. Armor and Weapons Sev'rance tann carried as most the Dark Jedi a lightsaber with a yellow blade. She recieved like most the Separatist officials a Ginivex-Class Starfighter. She personal commands a Separatist Dreadnaught named "The Heart of Csilla." Category:NPC Category:General Characters Category:Separatists Category:Dark Siders